It Happened One Night
by padfoot's
Summary: Certas vezes somos acometidos por emoções avassaladoras. Essa é uma delas.
1. Nota da Autora

Como todos já fomos acometidos por incertezas, fiz esta fanfic para ilustrar diferentes formas de lidar com os sentimentos de certas personagens de Harry Potter. E não, não tenho qualquer vontade de me dizer senhora de Harry Potter ou me aproveitar dos créditos de J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros: esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. Ela se baseia num desafio que impus a mim mesma de escrever capítulos curtos, mas dignos. Todos terão até 1.260 palavras, sem exceder esse limite. Espero que se divirta enquanto lê.

**Padfoot**


	2. Lily Evans

**It Happened One Night**

****_Por Padfoot_

* * *

Os olhos esverdeados continuavam avermelhados e lacrimosos, mas as lágrimas já haviam secado há muito. Não tinha muita certeza se isso deveria ser considerado um bom sinal ou uma advertência do destino por ter em seu dedo anelar o peso do compromisso. Tamanha sua dúvida suscitava dentro de si, tamanho seu desprezo pela mão de chumbo que havia tomado seus lábios e produzido o "sim". Era uma proporcionalidade espantosa e pouco feliz para os acontecimentos da noite, mas o que ela poderia fazer a respeito?

Ele se ajoelhara perante sua figura aturdida pela surpresa. Por mais que tivessem passado um ano juntos, definitivamente, o rapaz ainda reservava ações beneméritas para mostra-la em ocasiões como aquela, em frente aos amigos convidados às pressas e que tiveram de se esconder com os mais diversos feitiços conhecidos. Oh, e quando a caixinha se abriu e as respirações falharam uníssonas às sílabas proferidas pelo mais puro e carinhoso pedido que já recebera na vida. Ele sabia que as mãos que tamparam a careta rubra de sua futura esposa significavam uma resposta positiva, a qual não titubeara um segundo sequer.

A culpa não era dela, afirmava-se para si enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam suas maçãs do rosto rosadas e sardentas. Teve de crescer muito cedo, todos que ainda estavam na festa tiveram. As escolhas tinham de ser feitas antes de algo acontecer e sem olhar para trás, porque mais pessoas dependiam das atitudes tomadas. Era um ciclo inquebrável de impulsividade que desencadeara a festividade em sua casa. Os cantos de seus lábios ergueram-se em um sorriso tristonho de quem é cúmplice de si mesmo: pensara que já considerava aquela casa dos dois e não apenas dela.

Os amigos mais íntimos se abraçaram com gargalhadas estridentes como fogos de artifícios, as conversas agitaram a pequena cozinha e a sala de estar como sinos de igrejas que badalam a anunciação de uma coisa estupenda. Oh, e os aplausos?! Soaram mais rápidos e fortes do que o fogo se alastrando entre os corpos unidos do casal que se beijava em sua privativa comemoração. Eles sabiam que logo mais teriam tempo de termina-la, por isso findaram o encostar dos lábios e os abriram em gritos de felicidade para aqueles que se aproximavam.

Soluçou pela milésima vez, agora se sentando no lavabo para não desequilibrar-se em sua dor. Como pudera, céus! Como pudera dizer que aceitava o sobrenome daquele que lhe tirava o fôlego a cada abraço e afago em seus cabelos acajus? Não sabia ela que isso apenas atrapalharia sua fuga? Tempos de guerra pedem medidas desesperadas pela sobrevivência e fortificar alianças não lhe parecia mais uma escolha acertada. Talvez fosse pior quando, pelo infortúnio do destino, ele morresse nas mãos cruéis de seus perseguidores, pois a dor seria insuportável. E se, por um acaso, a família de fato se formasse? Não seria isso a morte de todos? Não suportaria.

Uma madeixa ondulada e morena presa em um rabo de cavalo apareceu entre o casal, abraçando a ruiva e a parabenizando pela decisão. Seus olhos azuis muito claros brilhavam de excitação, mas não teve tempo de respondê-los: olhos castanhos com mesma intensidade apareceram. Sorriu com o novo abraço, sentindo a morena depositar algo sensível e fino em sua mão agraciada pelo por vir. "Um presente para você nunca esquecer o porquê", foi o que dissera antes de se distanciar e permitir que mais amigos a cumprimentasse.

Com muito custo moveu os dedos para cima, permitindo, assim, que a foto ali depositada fosse vista. O anelar doía de tanto peso da joia feita por duendes, mas resistia o máximo possível encarando os rostos sorridentes. Desviou os olhos antes que chorasse mais pelos brasões com o leão costurados nas capas negras das pessoas sempre presentes em suas preces noturnas. A mão pesou e sua última força pereceu, deixando que essa pousasse ao lado de seu corpo, pendida naquele precipício sem fim que é a insegurança. E ela caía com demasiada rapidez ao sentimento de voltar atrás. Mas teria tempo para isso?

Não conseguira comer ou beber. Os convidados divertiam-se com seu noivo enquanto as palavras ficavam presas à sua garganta sem conseguir livrar-se delas. Eram alegres, sinceras e demonstravam todo o amor que sentia por aquele momento. Sentiu o lábio inferior tremer e o mordeu para controlar o assalto de emoção: o que se passava?! O lacrimejar, porém, foi incontrolável e o formigar do nariz indicava o choro iminente. Oh, céus! Como podia ter o nó na garganta apertando seu coração?! O que significava a lentidão das cenas que seus olhos captavam enquanto andava para o banheiro, no andar superior ao da cozinha e ao lado do quarto? Não, ela não podia estar querendo desistir àquela altura!

O tempo era algo que não possuía assim como todo ser humano. Não conseguia prever o futuro, apenas cuidar para que não fosse muito penoso. Ela sabia que não podia ter uma família, tanto que se afastara o máximo possível da sua. As correspondências de sua mãe, apesar de sempre compreensivas e afetuosas, carregavam a culpa e saudade direcionadas à sua pessoa. Mas o que as pessoas esperavam de seu frágil coração? Não aguentariam por em risco seu bem-estar em longo prazo com um amor fácil de acabar com o derramamento de sangue. De que adiantava, afinal, amá-lo de tal forma a não ser capaz de perdê-lo? Perdê-lo-ia.

Doía. Ardia. Incendiava-a a covardia. Se aceitara o pedido, porque retrocederia? Não o namorava há um ano? Não o conhecia há três meses morando juntos? Já o tinha como seu desde o princípio. Aliás, se assim não o fosse, não dividiria o quarto ao lado com seu calor e perfume descomunal. Mas... Qual era o princípio da história? Não era aquele, e ela sabia.

Lembrou-se de como o destratava dois anos antes da foto caída ao chão do banheiro, como o desprezava por ser tão diferente do que era hoje. Odiaram-se por dois anos, houve platonismo por parte dele por quatro anos e só então que se encontraram. Se alguém tinha menos certeza do que aquele casamento traria no decorrer do tempo era ela, a qual demorara em dar, em sua totalidade, reciprocidade. E se se arrependesse? E se eles não dessem certo? E se não o amasse de fato? E se não pudesse amá-lo? Um gemido alto foi contido.

O início foi no trem vermelho que esfumaçava o céu enquanto os levava a Hogwarts. Não trocaram muitas palavras, apenas fitaram-se com desmedido interesse. Sim, ele já existia: ela gostaria de entender como um menino conseguia ser tão rude e desagradável, enquanto ele se perguntava como uma jovem tinha trejeitos tão maduros. Oh, se eles soubessem os desencontros que ainda passariam e os sentimentos pelos quais negariam... Trancou-se no banheiro antes que pudesse deter suas mãos de correr para a pia.

Olhou de soslaio para a foto inerte: as quatro meninas logo eram abraçadas por três meninos por trás, cada casal divertindo-se com seu devido par. Reconheceu-se sozinha, ao lado da responsável pelo presente, a qual se entretinha em espremer as bochechas de um elegante e belo rapaz: o costume persistia, como pudera constatar na sala de estar há poucos minutos. Reconheceu também o jovem por quem se apaixonara apesar de todas as improbabilidades que ela mesma se impunha: ele estava no outro canto da foto, apenas observando seu antigo eu. De súbito, sua mão tornou-se leve e ela pôde pegar a preciosidade que lhe fora dada do chão. Ergueu-se: lembrara o porquê.

Mas tudo aquilo fora preciso para escolher o caminho a trilhar.


	3. Mary Macdonald

**It Happened One Night**

_Por Padfoot_

* * *

Apesar do clima agradável de primavera, das árvores bailarem de acordo com o vento que agraciava o suor das pessoas acomodadas em banquinhos brancos de madeira, da excitação que cada convidado exalava em sorrisos legítimos de cúmplices da felicidade alheia, a pequena morena de cabelos ondulados e encaracolados nas pontas continuava infeliz. Passava os dedos pelos fios organizados para penderem apenas de um lado de seu rosto impecável: sua tristeza não findava a indubitável beleza alva, de pequenas sardas e batom rosado, que a caracterizava desde os onze anos de idade aos garotos da escola.

Seu pai sendo um grande bruxo e grande amigo da família que aumentaria naquele anoitecer guardado por encantamentos resistentes, era de se esperar que participasse da festividade. Afinal, por anos, seus pais alimentaram o desejo de vê-la desposada pelo rapaz ereto ao fim do carpete vermelho, que se estendia do começo das fileiras de bancos (apenas seis de cada lado) até o pequeno púlpito no qual o responsável pela cerimônia se encontrava.

Mas não era ela quem andaria pelo carpete, passaria pelos antigos e queridos colegas de escola, professores por quem nutriria profundo carinho, familiares adorados e que suportariam a escolha tomada de ser a mulher mais feliz daquele jardim de gramado tão verde e flores tão coloridas e perfumadas. Não seria ela a sentir sua respiração falhar com o choro emocionado de quem se entrega por completo a alguém que já partilhava a alma. Não, ela não sentiria nada daquilo. Não sentiria e somente isso.

Expirou, aliviando sua tristeza para longe de sua mente perturbada pela figura radiante do rapaz a quem sempre estimara. Na realidade, ela o amava e, segundo suas experiências de desistência passadas, não deixaria de amá-lo enquanto ainda houvesse vida em seu corpo encurvado pela dor da perda. Em seu suspiro profundo, muito mais do que desligar-se do embaraço de vê-lo casando-se com outra, o presente fora embora de vez. Perdia-se no tempo irresgatável.

Eram prometidos: um pertencia ao outro desde a descoberta da gravidez de Mrs. Macdonald, a qual sonhara com a realização de sua família anos antes de conhecer seu marido. Sua paixão pela primogênita era tanta que não se importou com a possibilidade de Mary, sua pequenina prematura que ocupava seus braços, ter herdado os poderes mágicos confessados por seu pai. Nada poderia quebrar o encantamento de sua Mary, nada seria mais importante que ela e suas necessidades. E assim foi durante seis anos, até o nascimento de seus dois irmãos, os quais não apresentavam quaisquer sinais de magia, diferentes da primeira.

Então embarcou na aventura de aprender a como dominar seus instintos latentes quando, pela primeira vez, pisou em uma escola para bruxos e bruxas. Já havia se socializado com outras crianças, porque sua mãe a mandara para uma escola regular local, mas jamais se sentira tão em casa quanto se sentira ao vagar pelos corredores desertos do castelo milenar. E sua vida, por um momento sublime, ficou perfeita entre as pinturas que se moviam e as gargalhas pueris que seus amigos soltavam nas aulas de Poções. Mas, na verdade, a perfeição sublime que tinha era originada por um êxtase totalmente novo e delicioso: o amor pelo rapaz de cabelos espetados e, a partir do segundo ou terceiro ano, óculos redondos que eram incapazes de esconder o esverdeado de seu castanho claro.

O vazio ocupado pelo passado foi logo preenchido pela música nupcial que principiara tocar. O desespero a tomou em demasia, pois o espaço entre o passado e o presente só pode ser intermediado por sentimentos urgentes e incontroláveis. Apressou-se a consertar sua postura e arrumar seu quadril no assento antes de se por de pé para recebê-la. Não queria fazer isso, mas a etiqueta obrigava-a a ser uma boa perdedora quando suas unhas esperavam rasgar a carne que insistia roubar a essência de sua vida. Fitou o carpete enquanto as lágrimas se acumulavam e caíam em uma tormenta espantosa entre o orgulho e a ira.

Insistia para que as duas amigas a acompanhasse atrás do rapaz. Queria estar em todos os lugares que ele cogitasse ir, queria ser notada de qualquer forma que fosse possível e cabível de fazer nascer a reciprocidade naquele que dominava seus pensamentos e vontades. Deixava de comer para vê-lo erguer-se da cadeira e caminhar junto ao grupo de seguidores risonhos: o preço da popularidade é jamais ser sozinho e manter o bom-humor; e como sua futura esposa, aprendera a não se importar de dividi-lo com outrem. Aprendera, com efeito, a aceita-lo de todas as formas: seus defeitos eram desculpados ou ignorados, pois ela o receberia de braços abertos mesmo nas piores situações.

A música aumentara dois tons para sinalizar cada três passos que a responsável por seu tique nervoso dava. Seus dedos tamborilavam no tecido fino de seu vestido rosa claro antes que pudesse se controlar; prendeu-os uns aos outros ao unir suas mãos em suas costas. Encontrava-se ali, única e instigada a prosseguir aquele tango argentino, tão suscetível aos desaforos do destino. Indefesa e incapaz de se mostrar ou se esconder: estava no meio de cinco sentimentos explosivos, dos quais sabia que não sairia viva com sua dignidade intacta.

Aliás, há muito não a tinha imaculada. Doara-se tanto ao amor que amava mais que ao próprio rapaz que se iluminava em um sorriso ansioso por recolher outra flor que não a sua... Mimou-o tanto a ponto de concordar em perdê-lo para vê-lo optar por uma via que, há muito, o negara ferrenhamente... Adorou-o tanto que aceitava engolir a explosão de rancor, mágoa, insegurança, esperança, desespero, paixão, ódio, negação... Desejou-lhe ao último segundo como um perdido do deserto almeja a gota de água, como um dragão superprotege o seu ovo e um duende se apega à sua inigualável joia. Desistiu de reprimir-se como a excelente amante que se resignou ser àquela loucura de namorar outra, desposar outra, _amar_ outra.

Fingiu não perceber os olhares trocados entre seu amado e a ruiva que insistia em humilhá-lo em público. Ignorou os rumores das amigas de casa mais próximas de que os dois formavam o casal mais cômico de toda a escola e como todos torciam pelo seu encontro. Esmagou o ciúme doentio que a despertava a cada badalada do relógio pela madrugada quando ele a chamou para sair; sua sorte foi ele ter sido rudemente rejeitado, mas a assombrava saber que a luta não estava ganha. Desprezou as duas situações em que a ruiva tentara ser sua amiga, conseguindo o sabor tardio e dúbio da vitória passageira por pisá-la e estilhaça-la.

A sandália aberta com diamantes encrustados em suas tiras finas entrou em seu campo de visão. Lá estava a perna perversa daquela que ocuparia seu lugar por direito. Encontrava-se ali o quadril e o ventre que carregaria, se seu azar conseguisse ser tão poderoso quanto se mostrava ser, o filho que deveria ser seu por direito. O seio e o pescoço que seriam deliciados pelos lábios finos e rosados que mais ansiou ter o último beijo e partilhar o último suspiro. Por direito era ela quem deveria perecer ao lado dele e retornar à terra como sua companheira. O rosto com pequenas sardinhas deveria ser o dela, pois assim fora prometido por seu pai antes que esse morresse.

Sentou-se e cravou suas unhas pintadas de branco na madeira do banco, assistindo à troca de promessas. Por um instante a calmaria tomou sua alma e sua vista embaçou o beijo que selava o acordo: por que deveria insistir naquela dor cruciante? Ela era prova viva de que promessas não vingam. Riu-se.


	4. Sirius Black

**It Happened One Night**

_Por Padfoot_

* * *

As palavras embaralham-se em minha mente e, talvez, eu traga a vista turva de sentimentos jamais expostos. Desde quando, afinal, precisei expressá-los? Vocês sabiam o que se passava com uma simples troca de olhares, um mero meneio de cabeça e o tom da voz. Seria tolice contar-lhes minhas tempestades se, para vocês, elas sempre estiveram escancaradas. E, mais de uma vez, tentei organizar as letras em meio ao papel, conseguindo somente esta versão de mim. Pois não fui me dado como sou ou estou; transformei-me. As elucidações, que agora me fogem como bruxas da fogueira, mostraram-me que nada poderia ser sem a interferência de vocês. Uma tela branca que se inundou de cor com uma mera gota de arco-íris. Entretanto, não cabe agora falar de mim — mesmo que seja impossível perder-me de vós —, esta carta nunca teve tal propósito.

Pertenci-vos ao primeiro olhar, e deste jamais me esquecerei. Ao primeiro estávamos sentados, trocando informações banais de nossas expectativas para o ano letivo. Não fornecemos nomes, tampouco abordamos sobre nossas famílias, esquecidas graças tamanha euforia de ter alguém com quem prosear. Éramos quatro em seis, uma complexidade espantosa para meras crianças de onze anos, sem limites ou percepções profundas. Contentamo-nos em gargalhar juntos, gastar saliva para explicar nossos pontos de vista distorcidos pela inocência de quem acabara de desabrochar de um mundo recluso. O seu próprio mundo. Digo sem ressalvas, caros correspondentes, que o meu era barbaramente fechado, sem janelas como respiradouro ou portas para escapar. Não afirmo com isso, porém, que me abri a novas oportunidades naquele momento. Apenas mentiria se dissesse que não vi um minúsculo furo no concreto que me cercava.

Agora, talvez, as lágrimas de tristeza entorpeçam o meu rosto, mas é difícil dizer o exato momento que elas pararão de rolar. Sua leveza lembra-me da sensação de avistar o vulto majestoso e gratificante do castelo à beira mar, suspenso em seu rochedo secular. A maresia de ser guiado por um barquinho também me invade e embaraça os pontos fixados para a criação desta carta. Seria eu tão egoísta a ponto de tratar aqui minhas impressões maravilhadas? Seria, não fosse, claro, a composição de meu seleto grupo. Sim, lá estávamos nós, unidos apesar das diferenças históricas que nos separavam. Histórias nossas que, a partir daquela mágica imagem, entrelaçaram-se sem mais pedidos ou cobranças. Recordo-me que um de vocês tocou-me, e pude sentir a tez fria de quem alcança o melhor estágio de sua curta vida, temendo que este limite não pudesse ser transposto e renovado sem ajuda. Segurei sua frágil mão — estava ali, como sempre estaria.

Fomos para a mesma casa, o mesmo caminho — eternizei o sorriso de triunfo de cada um de vocês, espelhos meus. Seria ali a base de nossas aventuras. Não digo só pelas nossas futuras e irrecuperáveis escapadas para o vilarejo, tampouco das festas realizadas graças a nós. Com quatro meses de convivência, descobrimos os segredos que nos manteriam unidos para o resto de nossas vidas. Agradeço agora, lupino, ao seu "problema", pois sem ele não teríamos firmado votos de fidelidade, de confiança, de vida. Pois, se em algum momento a tive, foi com vocês. Sou conhecido por vós como exagerado, mas desta vez não há hipérbole. Havia um esboço de janela a cada rascunho de conversa que tínhamos. O texto fez-se novo e pronto com a colaboração de nossas frases e, admiram-se, falácias. Merlin é testemunha do livro que escrevemos juntos, além dos extras ocasionais, como a vez que nosso apaixonado amigo relatou-nos o encontro com sua amada ruiva — e sua adesão definitiva ao grupo.

Deste episódio, céus, guardo imagens célebres de "vivas". Estávamos completos, compromissados. O sorriso que se abriu em meus lábios ainda não se perdeu. Se eu der sorte, nunca se perderá, como a essência de cada um que se instalou em mim em sete anos de amizade. A linha tênue do tempo, intransponível em corpo, abranda-me o coração esta noite. Será outro horizonte por quebrar? Eu sei, é tolice perguntar-lhes algo óbvio. A gota esparramada em meu quadro está secando, posso sentir. O tempo esgota-se. E a carta também, sinto dizer-lhes. Eu tinha pensado em tantos pontos para abordar, mas pulei-os para o mais importante: a união. Poderia dar-lhe o sinônimo de "amizade" sem, porém, compreender tudo o que a primeira palavra significa. Pareceu-me mais apropriado "união", porque esta engloba seu sinônimo e outros adjetivos pertinentes a nós — "irmãos", "amantes sem intenções". É errado sentir saudade disso?

O que seria a saudade, de fato? Uma simplória convenção mundana que não designa nada de concreto? Porque eu não descobrira a resposta de amor ou tristeza, os sentimentos mais mencionados. Talvez eu fosse incapaz de senti-los, talvez eu os tivesse emaranhado aos destroços de minha alma, talvez eu nada tivesse dentro de mim. E foi-me provado o contrário, pois surgiram portas nos quatro lados de meu quarto escuro. Ainda há pouco vislumbrei vossos olhos, brilhantes e derradeiros ao encarar-me. Perderia eu esta insana compreensão de mim? Sim, correspondentes, perceberam que agora sei o que é tristeza. O irreparável medo de perder o tesouro mais precioso de sua existência. Os cúmplices, os senhores da união impenetrável — ou assim esperávamos. O meu querido quinteto.

Devemos, contudo, findar a barreira do mundo exterior ao nosso. Oh, ironia da vida! Fizemos muros para proteger-nos dos percalços que agora nos alcançam. Meus caros, o que é o fim da vida escolar? O começo de outro estágio. A única pergunta que tenho inerente aos delírios de dias felizes e à saudade latente em meus olhos é: Poderemos alcançar o outro horizonte sem perder-nos? Sobreviveríamos sem as sensações arrebatadoras de nossas trocas de olhares? Pereceríamos diante de tal crescimento? Pela primeira vez em minha vida admito a vós: Não quero crescer. E refaço meus votos — o primeiro, silencioso, ainda entorpecendo meu coração. Enquanto ainda for capaz, amar-vos-ei sem medidas.

Àqueles que têm de mim o verdadeiro eu,

Padfoot

P.S.: É justo dizer que, quando lerem estas linhas novamente, estarei pensando em como suas reações se esboçam diante da dor de não me ter próximo. E estarei, com efeito, sofrendo a mesma tribulação.


End file.
